whithin living memory
by babyHaniudaAmu
Summary: kisah tak sampai abal A Present For Yoru-nee brithday hope you like first fic for this fandom and pair


**A Present For Yoru-nee brithday**

Ini ff gaje keberapa saya haha maklum di buat ngilangin perasaan yang ada dihati saya. Dan ini untuk hadiah Ulang tahun my Onee-chan Yoru. Ne, yo-neechan maaf kalau jelek.

.

.

.

**Naruto **** MK**

**Within Living Memory **** RK-Hime**

.

**Within Living Memory**

Rate : T

Pair : SasuHina

Genre : romance and friendship

Warning : banyak! Mulai dari cara penulisan, ide, diksi, tema, dialog, isi, EYD, ANCUR SEMUA!. Ada beberapa OC, dan OOC.

Recommend Song :

Westlife – moments

Westlife – I lay my love on you

Westlife – Miss you

JKT 48 – karena ku suka dirimu

Utada Hikaru – First Love

Hey!Say!JUMP – Memories

Mulai aja ya

Dia memang hanya dia ku selalu memikirkannya tak pernah ada habisnya. Tawa mu, wajah dinginmu, wajah sedihmu. Apakah kau tau ? bahwa kau seperti sang matahari yang selalu menyinari hari ku. Kau seperti pelangi yang selalu membuat hidupku berwarna, dengan kelakuanmu yang kadang membuatku bingung, kau sangat misterius kadang kau bisa bikinku tertawa, bikin takut dan kadang bikin ku benci kepadamu.. tapi apakah kau tau semua itu adalah perasaan apa? itu karena ku menyukaimu, aku berharap kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, Ya aku hanya bisa berharap! Tidak bisa lebih. Ku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku menyayangimu..

Kupadangangi sosokmu saat menulis, berbicara kepada yang lain. Aku ingat ekspersi mu saat temenku bilang kau adalah Yamada Ryosuke versi Konoha. Wajahmu tersenyum, tapi lama kelamaan datar. Aku ingat saat aku dan teman-teman membicarakan suatu hal kemudian temanku membicarakan tentang cowo yang dulu ku suka wajahmu yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi datar. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi kepadamu, setiap kita sedang ngobrol dan tiba-tiba teman kita ada yg membicarakan tentang dia, wajahmu berubah menjadi sendu, aku bingung kau kenapa! Sebenernya kau menyukaiku atau tidakk? Aku bingung.

**.**

Pada hari sabtu, kelas 9 sedang diadakan pengajian, kau selaku KM harus datang. Dan karena gurunya tidak mulai-mulai pengajiannya, aku dan teman-teman memutuskan melihat bazar. Saat itu kami memutuskan ijin kepadamu. Saat itu Kirei, Shion , dan Meisa berbicara "Sas.. pulang aja yuu, abisnya gak dimulai-mulai." kau diam saja aku pun ikutan ngomong "Uke, aku pulang ya?" kau tetap diam, tapi pada saat itu lewatlah anak-anak pramuka, salah satu anak pramuka kelas 8 bernama Konohamaru iseng megamg tanganku dan berbicara "awas nanti jatuh." Aku pun tersenyum dan mencubit tangannya Konohamaru sebelumnya aku lupa siapa nama anak itu, kebetulan ada sezha lewat kupanggilah dia "eehh,eeh itu siapa tadi namanya? Gue lupa." Tanya ku kepada sheza

Sheza pun tersenyum dan menjawab "Konohamaru." aku pun hanya ber- "oh"- ria dan langsung teriak "Maru-kun.. awas aja kalau ketemuu.." sebenernya aku bingung kenapa aku marah? Padahal dia itu bermaksud untuk mengingatkanku, aku tau pada saat itu kau melihatku, aku tau kau memperhatikanku. Kuperhatikan teman-teman kita tidak bisa meyakinkanmu, akhirnya aku pun bersuara "Sasuke-kun, aku pulang yaa?" dengan suara imut dan senyum ada di bibirku, wajahmu yang tadinya datar menjadi senyum cerah pada saat itu aku merasa hidup hanya milik kita berdua. Apa itu salah? Dan kau pun berkata "emangnya, kalau udah di rumah mau ngapain?" aku kaget dengan pertanyaanmu,aku pun tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanmu "enggak ngapa-ngapain. Aku mau kebazar, mau ikut?" masih dengan senyummu. Tiba-tiba Sakura berkata "eh, gak usah sok keren deh!" kau pun tidak menanggapi dia, kau tetap tesenyum kepadaku, sungguh itu adalah saat-saat yang paling bahagia walaupun yang lain mengganggu tapi wajahmu dan matamu tetap tertuju ke arahku kau tetap tersenyum, ini adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama tetapi...

Karin pindah kesebelahku dan memeperkan minyak ke bajuku aku pun teriak "Ih Karin jorokk!". Karin pun mengataiku "alay lo alay." Aku bingung kenapa kaya gitu dibilang alay ? jijik itu kan wajar,apa salahnya ? dan aku pun memajukan bibirku "apa sih Karin-chan?" ucapku ngambek. Aku pun pergi dari tempat itu, dan Karin berteriak "Naruto alay." Aku kaget mendengar Karin berbicara seperti itu. Dan aku pun berbalik kebelakang dan aku melihat dirimu, dirimu berwajah sendu, dan ku alihkan pandanganku ke Karin dan berkata "Naruto ini yang alay. Bukan aku." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Karin dan teman-teman sekelas kita, termasuk kamu.

Sumpah pada saat itu aku bingung. Kalau kamu enggak suka sama aku kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Aku bingung. "Saku-chan, tadi kamu liat wajah Dia tidak?" Tanyaku ke Sakura yang sekarang ada disebelahku. Sakura pun berhenti dan akupun ikut berhenti. Sakura menengok kearahku "Ne, Hina-chan, tadi wajah dia seperti kecewa dan sedih." Jawab Sakura. Memang wajahnya sedih, tapi untuk apa dia bersedih?.

.

.

20 april

Hari ini kamu janji mengajari Matematika kepadaku, sekarang disinilah kita. Di mesjid sekolah kita. Aku duduk dibawah dan kamu diatas, saat itu kamu serius sekali mengajariku tetapi Oku dan Sayaka mengganggui kita. "Cie Hina-chan, cara-cara nih." Goda Sayaka. Kurasakan pipiku memanas, dan kuyakin wajahku sudah memerah. Tiba-tiba karin datang, "Misi, gue pengen deket-deket Sasunyan." Ucap karin mengusirku. Aku sebel sekali kepada Karin, ngapain sih dia? Udah tau aku lagi diajarin sama kamu. Aku bete dan aku pun pergi menghampiri Tenten. "kenapa Hina-chan?" tanya Tenten yang bingung wajahku yang cembetut. Aku pun duduk disebelah Tenten. "Aku sebel sama Karin!" Jawabku. Tenten hanya tersenyum "Sabar Hina-chan. Kamu taukan Karin memang seperti itu?" Ucap Tenten menenangkanku. Iya aku tau karin dulu sempat nembak kamu tapi gak gitu juga kali.

**Flashback**

Hari itu aku abis dari ruangan BK. Ini adalah kebodohanku kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti itu? Aku pulang kekelas dan aku duduk dikursiku kulihat kelas tidak ada guru dan anak-anaknya pun pada main-main gak jelas. Saat itu Kiba menghampiriku "Hina-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kiba khawatir, dan aku pun tersenyum dan menjawab "aku gak papa kok Kiba-kun.". Kiba hanya diam, dan memperhatikanku dengan teliti "udah cerita aja sama aku." Kata Kiba penuh perhatian. Maafkan aku kiba, aku bukannya gak mau cerita, tapi ini berat sekali, ini aib, aku gak mau menceritakan keorang-orang, maaf kiba "Ne, Kiba-kun, gomen bukannya aku pelit gak mau cerita, tapi beneran deh aku gak kenapa-kenapa" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Gomen ne Kiba-kun.

Aku lihat Yuki, Haruna, Mei, Mayu sedang menggoda Karin. "Karin, tembak aja. Sekarang jamannya emansipasi wanita." Ucap Haruna dan yang lain pun mengagguk-angguk tanda mereka setuju. "iya karin, bener kata haruna cepet tembak, lagian lo Sas, peka kek lo. Kasian tuh Karin." Ucap Yuki. Aku hanya miris melihatnya aku tau apa yang terjadi nanti. "Sas. Lo kapan sih ngertiin perasaan gue? Gue cape sas." Ucap karin dramatisir. Sumpah aku hanya tertawa melihat dia seperti itu, terlalu mendramatisir banget, tiba-tiba Mei menghamiriku.

"Ne, Hina-chan, daijobu desu ka?" tanya Mei khawatir, aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Ha'i daijobu.". aku berharap semoga Mei tidak khawatir terhadapku. Aku melihat karin dengan tampang menyerengit si karin gak malu apa ya? Ih aku mah malu banget. Hingga akhirnya sampai tujuan karin menyatakan perasaannya kepada sasuke tapi sayangnya dia tidak diterima. Lagian mana mau Sasuke sama cewe kaya Karin? Well ku akui dia cantik dan pintar tapi dia orangnya gedebak-gedebuk (?) a.k.a kasar dan gak bisa diem. Karin aja gak diterima apalagi aku ? hiks miris rasanya.

**Flashback off**

**.**

"**Within Living Memory"**

**.**

Hingga akhirnya kita lulus-lulusan tapi perasaanku tetap terpendam...

Pada hari senin saat upacara terakhir aku bersama kawan-kawan mau gila-gilaan. Tenten kena dare dan dia harus menari heavy rotation. Eh, dia malu-malu aku dan karin pun menemani Tenten menari dan kami semua pun tertawa. Ya akhir masa SMP yang menyenangkan dan memilukan karena perasaanku masih tetap terpendam. Rasnya ingin mengutarakannya tapi aku takut.

**.**

Hatiku resah... hatiku gundah... hatiku gelisah...

Ingin rasanya mengutarakan perasaanku... karena ku tahu kita tidak akan bertemu. Hingga akhirnya aku pun nekat sms kamu.

To : 9.3 Sasuke

Sas, aku suka kamu.. aku tau aku bodoh tapi.. aku suka kamu.. aku pengen ngilaingin rasa ini tapi susahhhhhhhh sekaliiiiiii... gimana caranya sas? Bantu aku... arigatou for everythings

From : 9.3 Sasuke

:/

To : 9.3 Sasuke

Kenapa?

From : 9.3 Sasuke

Gapapa

To : 9.3 Sasuke

Aneh.

Hubunganku cuman sampai situ... sampai sekarang aku gak tau apa yang dirasain sasuke kepada ku... entahlah... aku capai menunggu dia... tapi... rasa ini masih ada... Sasuke semoga kau selalu mengingatku...

**Owariiiiiiii**

**Huft akhirnya selesai juga hahah.. sumpah ini gaje banget... yaa sebenernya ini curhatan daku.. trus yang sms ini tadinya pake bahasa jepang, trus aku lupa bahasa jepangnya apa. makanya pake bahasa indo aja hahaha. Dannnn aku memutuskan fic ini yang kedua dan terakhir karena apa? aku lebih cocok jadi readers dari pada author.**

**Untuk yoru-nee gimana ? jelek kah? Huft maaf yaaaaaaaa ini telat banget tapi hutangku lunas yaaaaa? *wink***

**22 Desember 2012**

**RNR plissssssssssss**


End file.
